Never Gunna Happen
by CrowsGurl
Summary: Vio simply can't stand this 'heroic' lifestyle. He and Shadow were the only ones to sacrifice anything and here they were without their happily ever after. It wasn't fair. 4 Swords Vio/Shadow Multi-chap
1. Chapter 1

A happy ending.

That's what Hyrule had gotten.

The four links -Green, Red, Blue and of course Vio- had been rewarded heavily upon their return to Castle Town; gifts, fans, anything and everything any of the _three_ could want quickly bestowed upon them. They'd returned to the castle, each being given a large chamber all to themselves- though that didn't keep up long.

Red now bunked with Blue and likewise Green with Zelda.

Vio had his room all to himself, being told by the others that he _needed_ to get out more -he'd shaken his head and picked up his favorite book- that he _needed_ more friends -he'd scoffed and rolled his eyes- and, worst of all, that he _needed_ a girlfriend.

That discussion had ended in enraged shouting, things being thrown and all-around hatred between the three brothers and the one. None of them knew.. The best time of Vio's life had been the time he'd spent in the Dark World with a certain shadow following his every movement with teasing critisizm. He longed to hear that airy, taunting voice again.. Of course they wouldn't know that.

They wouldn't know just how much had happened, just how much had been sacrificed, just how much had been torn from the violet Link's heart when that mirror shattered. Shadow himself had done what Vio, nor the others, could. He'd destroyed himself in the process.

People oft say that the life of a hero is full of sacrifice, broken hearts and the like, but _this_? Vio could hardly stand it. While Red, Blue and Green had the time of their lives, each having fallen in love and had their 'happily ever after's, here was Vio, the only one who really had to sacrifice.

Shadow, obviously, had given more than any of them, but it wasn't as though he was around to complain.

Hence the reasons for the discussion turning to an arguement turning to a full-out brawl between the brothers until Vio, angry tears falling down his cheeks and causing all the others to freeze, screamed, _"he's dead because of you!"_ and bolted.

He ran out right out of the castle, shoving guards aside as he scrambled out onto the feilds, tripping in the dim moonlight. His heart was shattering all over again -thanks to Green's horrifying comments on Shadow he'd decided to add to the conversation- and his legs turned to jelly.

Collasping beneath one of the trees, Vio jerked into a tight ball and sobbed against his knees. This was utterly out of character for him, as was the whole thing right up to disagreeing, being as passive agressive as he is, and it only seemed to intensify the pain.

The calmest of the Links now lay in a heap, bawling and wishing nothign more than to go back in time. To run back to that horrid place and put the mirror together peice by peice. Some had fallen, no doubt, when the mirror shattered, but he didn't care if it took him an eternity. He didn't care if he put Hyrule into danger over the possible return of Vaati. He didn't care if he died trying to peice it together.. He just knew he couldn't stay here like this.

It was murder.

He scarce had the will to sit up, tears still flushing down his cheeks and body jerking with his hiccuping sobs as he looked around. Red had come out of the castle, looking around and calling worriedly for his friend, but Blue had persuaded him back inside with a sharp motion towards the feilds and a shake of his hammer.

Vio took a few shuddering breaths, coughing roughly as he pressed his back firm to the tree and struggled to his feet. There were a number of things being wrong with his plan, first and foremost being..

He had absolutely no clue where he was going.

**Well, this is my first real Vio/Shadow fic :3 (I used to do them all the time, back when I first read the manga, but it's been a while xD) And I have all the usual side pairings for it~ Red/Blue and Green/Zelda~ I won't focus on either very much, if at all, but they're there! XD Anyways, I'll try to keep up with this one :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda was sitting at her throne, blonde head raising as the heavy doors opened unannounced. Her gaze was at first demanding, wanting to know who would be walking in like this, but the moment she identified it as Vio, the saddest of the brothers, it softened.

"Vio, dear," she cooed, standing up and swiftly moving down the steps to stop in front of him- an inch of two shorter than the violet-clad hero.

"Princess Zelda.. we need to talk."

~~~

The drinks had been passed around, nothing more than fruit juice, between the two, now seated across from eachother at a small table. Vio pursed his lips, looking from the drink to the princess. "Well?"

"Vio, are you sure you want to do this? The Sky-High Tower.. for all we know it isn't even standing any longer." She replied, gloved hands resting around her drink as she thought.

"Yes, I'm sure." He snapped abruptly, though his tone wasn't as edgy as it would have been, seeing as he was talking to royalty. Zelda looked up to him, her expression stern.

"Vio.. is he really worth it?" Zelda inquired, watching his eyes closely.

Vio's cold eyes widened, taking it more as an accusation than a simple question. Of course he was worth it; he was worth the _world_ to the hero. He clenched his teeth, knowing any and everything that would want to leave his mouth after such a quiry would be far too innappropriate a thing to say to her.

"He was nothing more than a shadow," the girl insisted, continuing to gauge his response. She'd gotten to know the fifth Link briefly, having had a conversation or two with him in the Sky-High Tower. He'd been rude, but he'd withheld his temper quite nicely and, beneath it, she could see far more going on.

Shadow had known just as well as anyone else that he was nothing more than a puppet- he'd been scrambling to build up _something_ to fall back on when he was cast aside, hence his desperation to shift Vio's alliance. It had nothing to do with Gufuu, nothing to do with the war, nothing to do with anything but his own needs. He needed someone who would be there for him and, apparently, that someone was Vio.

As it seemed, he'd chosen well.

Vio's glass hit the table hard, almost shattering as the juice sloshed over the edge. Shadow had told them during their first encounter that calling him nothing more than a shadow was showing the utmost disdain and hatred towards him, which struck a nerve deep inside the hero.

He stood up, chair clattering to the floor behind him as he turned and left the room; hands fisted tightly and teeth gritting to keep from snarling every word in a sailor's dictionary at the girl. Zelda smiled. She even went so far as to giggle behind a dainty hand, which had an angered Vio leaning against the opposite end of the table in what must have been record time.

"What are you laughing at?" He yelled, restraints cast aside as his heart seemed to be breaking anew. Zelda was the only one of them to actually know about himself and Shadow, and the fact that she'd turn around and _laugh_ about it.. it hit home hard.

"Calm down, Vio!" Zelda ordered, standing up herself and pushing her chair in. "I was simply making sure this is what you wanted. There are.. innumerable things that could go wrong b-"

"Don't you think I know that? I've been thinking about this for almost a year! I can't take it any more, Princess!"

"_But_," she continued, holding up a finger. "I see there is no swaying you, so.. I suppose I can take you to the tower." The Link exhaled, almost deflated, and brushed a hand through his messy blonde bangs.

He seemed at a loss for words, embarrassed at himself as all his justifications for having snapped at a princess leaving him without an apology in sight. Seeing his problem, the girl gently touched his shoulder. "Come along, Vio, dear. It's okay." She gave him a soft smile, getting a weak ghost of one in return as she lead him through large corridors towards the upper front of the castle.

"Do you want to alert the others first?" Zelda offered, conveying that once they left, there was no coming back.

"No," Vio returned with not an ounce of remorse. They would only critisize him further, maybe even try to convince him to reconsider, which he had no tolerance for. Passive agressive.. they could find out on their own.

Zelda paused, then nodded, showing him to a room where one of the many priestesses stayed. She would be able to send him where he needed to go, hopefully with no questions asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Completely disoriented, Vio stumbled to the ground and tried to clear away the haze from his scrambled mind. What.. what happened? He remembered following Princess Zelda into the priestess' room, then his mind blanked out and dropped him here.

He flopped back, rubbing his temples to try and fight down the headache that was quickly forming. The ground he was lying on was cold and hard, seeming more like stone than earth. With a groan he rolled onto his stomach, eyes reluctnantly opening.

Taking a moment to focus, Vio realized he was on a cobblestone path. Pushing himself to his knees, he turned and took in his surroundings. No castle in sight.. where was he?

The lad stood up, dusting himself off and feeling the last of the mind-numbing fuzz leaving. His icy eyes darted to the thick treeline the path lead into. He turned on his heel, almost falling back again as he was met with a thick cylindrical building- that could only be the Sky-High Tower.

Vio stared in near disbelief at the grand entrance, one larger than life door having crumbled while the other remained crooked on one hinge. He'd never actually seen this part of the temple, having been transported directing inside.

Back then, when he and the other Links had been fighting Gufuu, this had been a bustling, busy, noisy place; now it lay in terrible disrepair, a thick, deadly silence having settled over it. Apparently no one had ever returned to reclaim the so-called "Light Temple".

He swallowed dryly, looking at the terrible condition of the base and only able to imagine how horrible -and dangerous- the actual temple was. Falling from that hieght.. well, after the day's worth of falling, you would be dead. His knees shook slightly as he stepped closer, hearing something crunch beneath his boots.

Leaping back, Vio's eyes landed on a small shard of glass. He inspected it closer and immediately knew what it was.

His first shard of the mirror.

The violet Link picked it up with the utmost care, hiding it away in a thick animal-hide bag and hoping it was well made enough to hold glass. He took a quick yet thurough look around, making sure there weren't any more little friends hiding in the long grass before hesitantly approaching the entrance.

Vio clambered over the near-destroyed door, plucking a splinter from his hand with a small wince. The inside wasn't nearly as bad as he'd thought, considering ninety percent of the structure was made of heavy stone.

Tapestries, tables and the like, of course, lay in heaps of thread and splinters, but the large stairs that spiraled into oblivion towards the top of the tower seemed fine. He was cautious regardless, one hand on his bow -having left his Four Sword behind- lest an enemy appear.

~~~

It seemed like hours when the boy finally sprawled out across the steps, sweat beading his forehead and gasping breaths fleeting from him. He inched towards the edge of the stairs, looking down at his progress. Neither the top or bottom was in sight.

Vio exhaled loudly, wiping his brow with the back of his hand and taking the moment to relax. His legs felt weak from the constant stair-stepping, his right arm likewise as it'd been moving from stone to stone on the wall to keep his balance. It'd certaintly wiped him out. With a groan the lad layed back, one arm cast over his eyes.

_"C'mon, yah whimp!" A familiar voice teased, dragging him along as he'd had to sit down for a break. "We aint got all day, Vio!"_

He sat up, eyes wide and breathing ragged as he hurriedly looked around. For a moment he was frantically looking for the voice, scrambling up a few steps as though trying to catch up, then realizing with a start that the small slitted windows no longer had filtering sunlight coming through them.

"O-oh..." Vio murmured, blushing as he realized he'd merely fallen asleep. A few tears pricked along the bottom of his eyes, his hopes having flared and shattered in the course of a few seconds. He wiped them away with renewed determination, standing up to continue his lonely hike to the top of the Sky-High Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Wind billowed unhindered throughout the temple, brushing past the violet hero as he sat at the top of the stairs with his head in his hands. As things got more and more familiar, innumerable memories came flooding back, each tearing into his heart mercilessly and leaving him sobbing harder than the last.

_"Come on, m'lady~" Shadow teased, holding out his elbow. Vio rolled his eyes, linking arms with his shadow and following along beside him as they made their way through the many heavily decorated corridors._

_"Why thank you, good sir," he returned in a mumble, his gaze wandering along the tapestries, paintings and candles distractedly. The game that they often played -started with Shadow accidentally called Vio a girl- was momentarily lost on him as he paused at a certain painting._

_"Again?" Shadow muttered, putting a hand on his hip. "You always stop here, Vio! C'mon, let's go," he whined impatiently, making the hero chuckle._

_"Oh hush, you can wait." Vio would always say, looking over the many familiar details of the picture. It was an almost unrecognizable Hyrule, shrouded in darkness with thick clouds and a large eye in their midst. On the ground stand a boy, dressed all in black, whom he could only guess was the original Four Sword hero's shadow._

"M-m'lady..." He muttered through a hiccup, a bitter-sweet tug at his lips. Shadow had chosen out a whole dictionary's worth of nicknames for him, including m'lady, her highness, my princess, my little beauty, and the like. None of them were masculine in the least, teasing at Vio as he'd seemed to be the most feminine of the Links- despite Red's emotional outlook on life.

Standing up, Vio meekly stumbled down one of the many large corridors, wiping at his tears. He searched high and low, finally finding a painting lying picture-down on a bed of shattered glass. Vio picked it up carefully, dusting the painting off and feeling his tears subside slightly. He found a certain sort of comfort in the familiarity of the picture..

The wind burst violently down the hall, jerking the painting right out of his hands and sending it clattering off the steps and down into the seemingly never-ending fall to the entrance. His stomach dropped, eyes widening as he ran to the edge of the stairs and looked down.

He never heard it hit the bottom, probably because it wasn't a very heavy object and the echoes would be lost on their travel upwards. Swallowing thickly, Vio staggered back from the stairs and scrubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands. Things didn't seem to be looking up in the least..

~~~

An hour or two had passed, wrought with the boy bawling over the endless memories he'd created with his close friend. He'd even stumbled upon what he considered to be a very special place.. Shadow always laughed it off when they passed here, poking fun at Vio's perpetual blush.

_Shadow's steps were hardly audible as he practically pranced through the air, Vio's boots thumping heavily in comparison. "Y'know, for a girl, you sure sound heavy~" He said, poking the lad's arm playfully._

_"I'm not a girl, Shadow," Vio replied, chuckling regardless. He'd grown more than accustomed to his friend's merciless teasings, the verbal just as much as the physical._

_"If yah aren't a girl then how come I can do this~?" Shadow asked, pulling a thin arm about Vio's waist and holding him close as they walked._

_"Because." Vio replied, blushing at the contact and looking off to the opposite end of the hall._

_"Uh-huh. And this?" Shadow nuzzled against the side of his head, savoring the unique scent his blonde hair held._

_"B-because..." The lad was becoming a bit flustered, the fact that it was over Shadow only making it worse._

_"Oh, really? What about this~?"_

_At first he didn't do anything, which had Vio looking up at him oddly.. He yipped as he was suddenly pressed against the wall, Shadow grinning at the close proximity and dark blush it illicted from Vio. "U-uhm.." His mind had gone completely blank for any sort of retort, gaze flickering between the dangerously close lips and flashing eyes._

_"Mm-hm." Shadow giggled, his lips only ghosting past Vio's before he drew back and continued trotting down the hall. "That's what I thought~!" He called over his shoulder, airy though sincerely happy laughter following him down the corridor._

Vio, having been lost in his own mind, was surprised when he entered one of the various rooms to find exactly what he'd was looking for; the remains of the mirror. He hurried over, at first ecstatic that he'd found it, but it quickly gave way to choking grief as he recalled just how it'd ended up breaking..


End file.
